Saving Captain Watson
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Time Travel. Myself, my little brother Sherlock and a Harriet Watson are bought to the future. While we are there we meet myself, Sherlock and John Watson - who also seems to be in the future, but with the enemy. Disclaimer: He's my little brother, why would I want to own Sherlock? (PS I do not own Sherlock)
1. The Stinky Man

I was just in my room, completing a useless book report on a boring book by some death author. Father says I have to do this though, or I risk upsetting mummy. As I finish the last sentence, I hear an explosion coming from down the hall, Sherlock's room. I sigh and make to get up to go and sort whatever my baby brother has done now when I suddenly felt dizzy.

Unable to go and help my brother, I sat back down and the next thing I remember is waking up to very ugly man. He had the yellowest teeth and was overall, a very dirty man. It was disgusting. Beside me, I felt my seven year old brother stir and a sixteen year girl wake up.

"What's going on?" the girl muttered looking around, her blue eyes finding the man and she took a deep breath. At least she wasn't screaming like girls her age normally do. I saw Sherlock glance at her and more than likely know her life story. I have to talk to them to know them, all Sherlock does is stare at them. That is why I have better people skills.

"Oh, three of you awake" sighed the man. He really needed a mint.

"Who are you?" I asked. Sherlock turned his attention to the man and started to analyse him.

"Nobody important, I have been hired to burn the heart out of Sherlock Holmes" said the man, and he smirked at my brother. I felt protectiveness rise up in me.

"I do not have a heart" said my brother, his voice dead as always.

"Yeah, I have evidence telling me the opposite" said the man. I felt confused, and I don't often feel confused. And I am still wondering about the girl, what has she got to do with this?

There was a deadly silence until there was the sound of running feet. The man looked scared, his blood shot eyes wide in fear.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"They are too early" said the man as he rushed from his knee to his feet, and I saw that his clothes were as dirty as his smell.

His eyes turned to a nearby door, and a man appeared there.

And he was holding a gun.

"John" the girl next to me whispered, her eyes wider than stinky man.


	2. 221B Baker Street

But it wasn't a man called John - whoever that might be.

"Alright Bently, hands down" said the man.

"Not them, but very close. DI Greg Lestrade. Sherlock, meet your - well - I guess you could say boss" smirked the man.

"Boss?"

"Sortof boss, he gives you stuff to do" said Bently. He lowered his hands. Greg shot him in the leg.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Bently.

"To stop you from running. Sally! Get in here!" yelled Lestrade. A woman ran in.

Greg approached the kids.

"Okay, what's your names?" he asked.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes, and this is my brother Sherlock Holmes" I said.

"I'm Harry Watson, I can't find my brother, can you help?" the girl asked, her face wet from tears.

"Is your brother called John?" asked Greg. Harry nodded.

Another woman appeared at the door, her face in some kind of weird looking device.

"DI G Lestrade?" she asked. Greg turned and looked at her.

"Oh thank god, is he here as well?" asked Greg. She nodded. And turned and walked out. I stood up and lifted Sherlock - who seemed to be in shock and allowed him. Harry got to her own feet as well. Greg stood, and we all followed him into a car. Across from us sat a man who looked like an older version of me.

"Gregory, what is going on?" asked Mycroft. (I assume it was him).

"You tell me, I arrive here to find three scared kids. You, your little brother and Harry Watson" said Greg. Sherlock buried his head into my chest.

"We have to go to 221B Baker Street" said Greg. Mycroft sighed.

"He's going to love this" said Mycroft. The car started and pulled away from the warehouse.

I still had no idea what was going on.

(*SHERLOCK-SAVING CAPTAIN WATSON)

"I'm sorry, but what why did you say John?" I asked Harry was we drove to the unknown destination.

"I was sitting with my brother, doing my homework and helping him when I woke up there, and he was no where in sight" she said, and she buried her face into Greg's side.

"You're still looking for him, your worried about him. You keep thinking you see him. That's why you called him John" said Sherlock.

"Your irritating" said Harry.

"I know."

Greg and Mycroft shared a look. Myself frowned down at Sherlock. It sounded like he was giving up on finding someone who gets him.

The car slowly pulled to a stop.

(*SHERLOCK-SAVING CAPTAIN WATSON*)

Mycroft knocked at the door, using the handle of the umbrella. A elderly woman answered the door.

"Mr Holmes, what are you doing here?" asked the woman.

"I'm here to see my brother" said Mycroft.

I glanced down to Sherlock, who I was still carrying.

"I'm sure he's up" said the woman and she left, going back to her flat, I assumed.

"Follow me" my future self lead the way through the door and up the stairs, he walked right into flat 221b Baker Street. We followed.

Once inside the rather messy flat (which reminded me of Sherlock's bedroom), I saw man lying on the couch, breathing deeply. I compared him to the little boy in my arms. It was an older Sherlock.

"What do you want Mycroft?" asked the elder Sherlock, his eyes still closed.

"It seems like our past selves were brought from the past" my elder self droned. Sherlock's eyes popped right open.

He sat up and stared at them.

"There's three of them" he said.

"One of them is Harriet Watson" said Mycroft.

"Where's John?" Older Sherlock asked.

"He wasn't there" said Greg. Older Sherlock sighed and got off the couch.

"Take a seat" he said as he made his way over to the black chair and fell back into it. Mycroft and Greg sat on wooden, dinner table chairs. So we took the couch.

We were sitting there for about five minutes when we heard the front door open and someone walk up the stairs.

"Sherlock" a man's voice called as the man himself walked into the flat.

"John!" screamed Harry as she launched herself at the confused man.

"Harry?" questioned the man, as he hugged the girl.

"Sherlock?What the hell is going on?" he asked Sherlock.

"Well, John..."


End file.
